Quickstep
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Fics curtinhas sobre James e Lily, escritas para o projeto Volta às Aulas da J/L do 6V.
1. Um Passo Por Vez

**NA**: Fic escrita para o Projeto Volta às Aulas da seção Flor-de-Lis do Seisvê. Ela não teria sido terminada sem uma breve brainstorm com a Lih, a quem eu agradeço por isso, e não teria título sem a ajuda do Igor, que também merece meus cumprimentos.

**NA2**: Gen da Lily. Item: aula de vôo. Ano: primeiro.

* * *

**Um Passo Por Vez**

Hogwarts era um lugar fascinante. Um imenso castelo medieval, com escadas que mudavam de lugar e quadros que conversavam com os alunos, e aulas de coisas que ela jamais havia acreditado serem reais. Tinha conseguido convencer o Professor Slughorn, que tinha sido quem lhe contou tudo sobre o mundo bruxo, a falar um pouco sobre as matérias que estudaria na escola, e tudo parecia surreal: Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Aritmancia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomia, Adivinhação, Runas Antigas... A lista era tão grande que ela mal conseguia lembrar. "Na verdade," o Professor lhe dissera, "ninguém consegue fazer todas as matérias ao mesmo tempo".

Os primeiros dias de aula tinham sido bastante interessantes. Poções, que parecia assustadora a princípio, era bastante simples, depois que o choque inicial era superado. Feitiços exigia concentração, mas não era nenhum mistério. Transfiguração, que lhe parecera tão fácil, era o maior desafio, mas isso porque a professora McGonnagal era quase intimidadora. Herbologia havia sido quase divertida, apesar de ela não gostar muito de plantas.

Mas _aquela_ aula seria terrível, ela podia pressentir, enquanto atravessava o gramado na direção do campo de quadribol. Porque, claro, ela preferia voltar para as aulas de Inglês e Álgebra a ter que voar numa vassoura. Em primeiro lugar, ela não era uma bruxa de histórias infantis. E, mais importante ainda: se tivesse nascido para voar, ela seria um passarinho, certo?

"Nada é uma perda de tempo maior do que aulas de _vôo_," resmungou para si mesma. Ouviu uma gargalhada sarcástica em resposta e se virou para ver quem tinha rido. Claro, atrás dela estava o tal Potter, cercado por seus seguidores.

"Você só diz isso porque nunca voou," ele disse, com um sorriso que tinha a intenção de ser simpático. Arrumou os óculos no nariz. "É legal. Sério."

A garota suspirou, mas não respondeu. Apenas seguiu os quatro meninos até o grande campo de quadribol, onde os primeiranistas das outras Casas estavam começando a se juntar. Várias vassouras de aspecto duvidoso estavam distribuídas cuidadosamente sobre o gramado, e ela se perguntou se aquelas coisas _realmente_ conseguiam voar. Parou ao lado de Remus, que parecia tão incerto quanto ela própria, e esperou a Professora chegar.

Madame Hooch explicou toda a teoria, e ela tentou prestar atenção ao que ouvia, mas era impossível. Só conseguia pensar em como tinha pavor de altura, e não conseguia ver um jeito de escapar daquilo. Mas não ia desistir. Nunca desistia.

Conforme tinha sido instruída, estendeu a mão para a vassoura e ordenou que ela subisse. Nada. Três pessoas à sua esquerda, ela pôde ver que James tinha conseguido na segunda ou terceira tentativa, mas Lily parecia incapaz de ter algum sucesso. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Se até _o Potter_ conseguia, por que ela não conseguiria também?

"As vassouras da escola são péssimas," Remus comentou, num tom tranqüilizador. Ela virou para o garoto e reparou que ele também não tinha conseguido nenhum progresso. "O Sirius e o James voaram a vida deles inteira, e não conseguiram de primeira."

Ela esboçou um sorriso e olhou para o chão de novo. Estendeu a mão e mandou que a vassoura subisse. Para seu completo choque, ela a obedeceu dessa vez.

"Muito bem, agora que todos já estão prontos... Vocês vão dar uma volta no campo e descer, uma Casa de cada vez," Madame Hooch instruiu. "Gryffindor primeiro," completou, apontando para os alunos de vestes vermelhas, que estavam mais próximos dela.

Lily viu James ganhar altura em questão de segundos e, com a sensação de que seu estômago tinha ficado no campo, imitou o movimento que ele tinha feito. Mas, ao contrário dele, ela não tinha controle nenhum sobre o que estava fazendo, e, quando olhou para baixo, percebeu o quanto estava mais alta do que todos os outros alunos da turma. Foi o suficiente para que ela se desesperasse e, com um grito de pavor, soltasse da vassoura por um segundo.

No segundo seguinte, ela estava caindo, o gramado se aproximando numa velocidade assustadora. O impacto seria terrível, ela tinha certeza.

Mas ele nunca aconteceu, porque, antes que ela atingisse o chão, ela parou. Olhou para os lados, confusa, e viu James Potter parado a meio metro dela, apontando a varinha em sua direção, com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios. Ele se aproximou. "Consegue subir?" Perguntou, olhando para o espaço atrás de si. Ela cogitou responder que jamais se atreveria a subir numa vassoura de novo, mas não parecia ter muita escolha. E, mesmo que tivesse, seria uma imensa falta de educação gritar com alguém que tinha acabado de salvá-la de passar o primeiro fim-de-semana de escola na Ala Hospitalar. Em vez disso, se agarrou à cintura dele e fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu que ele estava rumando para o chão.

Pulou para fora da vassoura assim que sentiu seus pés tocarem o gramado, murmurou um agradecimento para o Potter e foi se sentar na arquibancada, junto de algumas outras meninas que já tinham passado por seu teste. Severus sentou a seu lado, pronto para perguntar se ela estava bem, mas ela o abraçou antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, deixando-o sem reação.

"Por favor, me diz que eu não vou ter que fazer isso nunca mais," pediu, lançando-lhe um olhar desesperado. Ele abriu um meio-sorriso.

"Só mais três aulas," ele prometeu. "Depois nunca mais."

"Três aulas?!" Ela pareceu desesperada. "Sev, eu não consigo!"

"Esse é um bom motivo pra tentar de novo," ele a encorajou. "Eu aposto que você vai conseguir, no mínimo, passar por essas três aulas sem ir pra Ala Hospitalar."

Ela suspirou e voltou a abraçá-lo.

A coisa mais fascinante em Hogwarts era, sem sombra de dúvida, o fato de que, mesmo quando tudo parecia terrível, ainda assim era bom demais para ser verdade.


	2. Dois Passos do Paraíso

**NA**: Segundo ano. Dedicada para a Lih, que morreu comigo enquanto eu tinha a epifania que levou a essa aqui. E porque ela não aceita um "eu não sei escrever JL" como resposta.

* * *

**Dois Passos do Paraíso**

A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estar quase vazia era uma situação praticamente surreal. Mas aquele era o fim de semana do Halloween, e todos os alunos do terceiro ano para cima estavam em Hogsmeade. Os Marotos, porém, ainda estavam no segundo ano, o que significava que eles agora estavam praticando feitiços convocatórios, que Remus havia descoberto no _Livro Padrão de Feitiços, Quarta Série_, usando uma pilha de tortas de abóbora, colocadas do outro lado da sala, como cobaias.

"Vocês sabem que não vão conseguir, não sabem?" Lily perguntou, fechando o livro que estava lendo e olhando para eles, especialmente para James, com ar de censura. O Potter revirou os olhos. O que estava fazendo de errado agora?

"E por que não?" Sirius perguntou, parecendo ofendido por ter sido menosprezado.

"Porque isso exige um controle sobre os próprios poderes muito maior do que o que vocês têm," ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. Peter se segurou para não rir. Se ela ao menos soubesse _por que_ eles estavam tentando fazer feitiços tão mais difíceis do que os que tinham aprendido nas aulas...

Ela provavelmente surtaria.

"Você realmente acha que a gente não consegue, Lily?" James perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Aquilo era um sinal de que ele estava se sentindo desafiado, e estava pronto para aceitar o desafio. Mesmo que fosse ter sua honra e reputação reduzidas a cinzas caso perdesse.

"Eu tenho certeza de que não conseguem," ela afirmou, categoricamente.

"Por quê? Só porque _você_ não consegue?"

"Isso não faz o menor sentido, Potter!"

"Ok, e se eu te provar que consigo?"

"Eu não vou apostar."

"Anda, Evans. Se eu conseguir, o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Um ego ainda maior do que ele já é?" Ela sugeriu, com ar sarcástico. Remus riu, recebendo, em resposta, uma cotovelada dolorosa nas costelas. "Sério, James, eu não vou apostar o que você espera que eu aposte."

"Eu não espero que você aposte nada, Lily," ele respondeu, inocentemente. "Só... cinco galeões. O que você me diz?"

Ela suspirou. "Todas as tortas de abóbora, Potter. Sem errar nenhuma."

James olhou para a pirâmide de tortas e respirou fundo. Os outros três Marotos deram um passo para trás, como se o simples fato de estarem próximos ao Potter fosse atrapalhar sua concentração. E, graças a uma inacreditável boa sorte, ele conseguiu fazer com que o feitiço funcionasse com perfeição na primeira tentativa.

Ele só não tinha contado com o fato de que toda aquela empolgação certamente iria atrapalhar na concentração. E, na segunda tentativa, a torta de abóbora para a qual ele tinha apontado mal se mexeu.

"Como eu disse," Lily anunciou, presunçosa.

"Eu consegui a primeira!" James protestou. Ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo não importasse, colocou o livro numa prateleira e se dirigiu à entrada da Sala Comunal. O Potter olhou para os amigos, e Sirius pareceu encorajá-lo.

Mas _a que_ ele estava sendo encorajado, ele não fazia a menor idéia.

Ainda assim, ele seguiu a ruiva até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Quando ela parou para empurrar o quadro, se virou para ele, perguntando-lhe o que ele queria. Foi nesse momento que ele entendeu o que Sirius esperava que ele fizesse.

Porque, de fato, Lily era uma garota bonita. Algo na atitude superior dela, naquela timidez que ela tentava esconder, chamava a sua atenção. E, mesmo não sabendo muito sobre garotas nem nunca tendo feito isso, ele sabia o que garotos de doze anos faziam quando estavam com uma garota que chamava a atenção deles.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber o que ele ia fazer, ele colou os lábios nos dela. Lily sentiu seu rosto queimar no mesmo instante e deu um passo para trás, mais envergonhada do que indignada. Sabia que devia brigar com ele, mas o olhar que ele lhe lançou derreteu sua irritação.

"Desculpa," James murmurou, abaixando os olhos. "Eu não devia, né?" Ela fez que não. Ele respirou fundo. "Ok, então. Hm... vai lá... fazer o que você ia fazer. A gente se fala."

E, quando ela saiu pelo buraco do retrato, ele ainda ficou parado, olhando para o nada por um bom minuto, tentando entender por que diabos tinha feito aquilo em primeiro lugar.

E por que queria fazer de novo.


	3. Três Passos para a Liberdade

**NA**: Terceiro ano. Gen do James. Item: Sala Comunal.

* * *

**Três Passos Para a Liberdade**

James lembrava de quando gostava do inverno. Quando, mesmo que tivesse mais de um metro de neve lá fora, ele não precisava ficar trancado em casa olhando pela janela enquanto os flocos brancos caíam no parapeito. Mas, em Hogwarts, não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer quando estava nevando tanto e há tanto tempo que o único lugar seguro onde ele podia ficar era a Sala Comunal.

O grande problema disso era que o que ele planejava fazer naquela noite exigia um pouco mais de privacidade do que o que ele conseguiria na Torre.

"Por que você não trabalha no Mapa enquanto isso?" Remus sugeriu, antes de levantar da poltrona e se dirigir ao dormitório dos rapazes. James concluiu que aquela seria uma boa idéia, já que ainda havia alguns alunos perdidos na sala, e pegou uma pilha de pergaminhos dentro da mochila, para tentar entender os rabiscos de Sirius e fazer o que ele próprio considerava sua melhor idéia: um mapa que mostrasse não só cada sala e cada passagem secreta que eles conhecessem, mas também cada pessoa que estivesse no Castelo - e onde essa pessoa estava.

Era um plano megalomaníaco, mas eles viam isso como um legado para os alunos da Escola. _O Guia de Sobrevivência do Maroto_, que James teria o prazer de dar a seus filhos quando eles fizessem onze anos e entrassem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Coubera a ele, o único com um mínimo de talento para desenhar, fazer os primeiros esboços _de verdade_, e não aqueles rabiscos que Sirius tinha feito durante a aula de Poções.

"Você vai levar uma detenção se chegar atrasado na aula amanhã," Lily Evans lhe lembrou, com aquele ar de menina-responsável-e-exemplar que costumava usar para falar das regras. Ele suspirou, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

"Eu não vou chegar atrasado na aula amanhã."

Ele quase podia vê-la arquear a sobrancelha e revirar os olhos. Com um suspiro de frustração, ela lhe deu as costas e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

James olhou ao seu redor quando os passos dela desapareceram. Não havia mais ninguém ali, então ele já podia fazer o que _realmente_ tinha feito com que ele ficasse acordado até tão tarde.

Abriu a mochila e tirou de dentro dela um grande livro encapado em couro. As letras douradas na lateral diziam se tratar de _Hogwarts, Uma História_, mas, na verdade, o livro era um exemplar de _Auto-Transfiguração e Animagia - Um Guia Para Transformação Humana_, de Thomas Reid, que o Potter tinha pegado na biblioteca dos pais durante as férias de Natal. Depois de ter passado o ano anterior inteiro tentando aprender a controlar seus poderes - que era a única coisa que eles sabiam sobre como se tornar um animago -, ele achava que estava pronto para, no mínimo, aprender a teoria sobre o que iria ter que fazer para ajudar seu amigo.

_"Há uma razão pela qual animagos são tão raros: esse é um dos campos da Transfiguração que mais requerem esforço da parte do bruxo ou bruxa que deseja passar por uma transformação completa e segura. Diferentemente de alguns feitiços, a animagia não demanda apenas deliberação e determinação, mas também, de acordo com alguns teóricos, uma predisposição inata à arte da auto-Transfiguração. Esta seção do livro não se propõe ser um manual de como se tornar um animago; seu objetivo principal é apresentar ao leitor os percalços na árdua jornada rumo à animagia."_

Ele suspirou. Duvidava que qualquer livro tivesse uma lista dos percalços pelos quais três bruxos de apenas treze anos deveriam passar para conseguirem virar animagos sem causar danos permanentes a si mesmos. Sirius, Peter e ele eram inacreditavelmente talentosos, isso era verdade, mas nenhum dos três tinha talento na área de Transfiguração. Se os tais teóricos estivessem certos, era bem provável que ele, James Potter, o último Potter vivo, se transformasse permanentemente numa doninha albina ou algo assim.

Seus pais teriam um ataque de nervos, ao qual _ele_ não sobreviveria.

Mas valia a pena tentar, certo? Sempre tinha ouvido falar na lealdade infinita que os Gryffindor tinham, e estava na hora de provar que o Chapéu Seletor estava certo quando o colocou naquela Casa. Se, para honrar as vestes vermelho e dourado, fosse necessário estar do lado de seus amigos ou morrer tentando, era exatamente isso o que ele iria fazer.

Olhou a seu redor e seus olhos encontraram o cachecol que ele sabia pertencer a Lily, enrolado sobre uma poltrona. Pegou a varinha no bolso e, usando toda a sua concentração, a apontou para o cachecol. "_Accio_," disse, confiante.

No segundo seguinte, tinha o cachecol nas mãos.


	4. Quatro Pequenos Sacrifícios

**NA2**: Gen da Lily. Item: cabelo. Ano: quarto.

* * *

**Quatro Pequenos Sacrifícios**

Toda garota precisa, de vez em quando, de momentos para ser uma garota. Não que isso seja muito fácil quando você mal tem tempo para estudar tudo o que é necessário, mas certas coisas são cruciais.

Era por isso que as manhãs de sábado eram tão sagradas para Lily e suas colegas de quarto: era quando elas finalmente tinham cinco minutos de paz e podiam se dedicar à nobre arte de não fazer nada.

"Seu cabelo precisa de uma hidratação, Lily," Alice comentou, ao mesmo tempo que, com cuidado, puxava com a pinça um fio que ainda estava fora do lugar na sobrancelha da Evans. "Com essa poção nova que eu descobri, não deve demorar."

A ruiva suspirou, abrindo os olhos verdes. Alice já tinha pegado o vidro onde guardava a poção a que se referira, e agora a olhava com ansiedade.

"Tudo bem. Mas se o James vier me cantar de novo...-"

"Você vai adorar. Confessa, Lils, é legal saber que o Potter está todo caído por você."

Lily revirou os olhos, virando um pouco da poção na palma da mão. Levantou e parou na frente do espelho, tentando cobrir os fios o máximo possível. Alice estava certa; seus cabelos mais pareciam fios de cobre e, se ela quisesse que _qualquer garoto_ lhe desse mais que dois minutos de atenção, deveria começar a cuidar melhor deles.

Limpou as mãos numa toalha e voltou a sentar na cama. Alice estava pintando as unhas dos pés de carmim, e Lily pegou um vidro de esmalte rosa-choque para pintar as unhas das mãos.

As duas garotas continuaram fofocando, dessa vez sobre o que tinha acontecido entre Alice e Frank na noite anterior, quando os dois tinham ido estudar na biblioteca, e ela só havia voltado para o dormitório em cima da hora do toque de recolher. Para o completo choque de Lily, Alice contava sobre como ele a havia levado para uma mesa fora da visão de Madame Pince e como, depois que eles deram o estudo por encerrado, ele a havia beijado.

Uma outra menina do quarto se juntou a elas, contando sobre o fim de seu namoro com um quintanista da Hufflepuff, e, de repente, todas elas estavam falando de seu assunto preferido: os rapazes que estudavam em Hogwarts. Quais eram bonitos, para quais elas dariam Amortentia, quis elas jamais apresentariam aos pais. Todas pareciam concordar em uma coisa: James Potter era o exemplo perfeito de um garoto bonito, com quem elas adorariam sair, mas que, elas sabiam, jamais passaria do primeiro encontro.

Todas, claro, menos Lily. Lily tinha que admitir que James era bonito - isso era inegável -, mas não conseguia entender o sentido em sair só uma vez e nunca mais. E se ela se divertisse? Teria que, ainda assim, se dar por satisfeita, agradecer a ele pela oportunidade e nunca mais pensar nisso?

Não conseguiu evitar pensar em Severus. Ele estava longe de ser o cara mais bonito ou mais popular da escola, mas sua devoção por ela era inquestionável. Ela não seria só mais uma conquista.

Mas ela não gostava dele. Não assim. Tinha certeza disso. Severus era equivalente a uma versão masculina e bruxa de Petunia. O que, de certa forma, era uma pena. Ele não a machucaria. Nunca.

Ela acreditava nisso.


	5. Cinco Perguntas Para o Futuro

**NA**: Quinto ano. Gen do James. Orientação Vocacional.

* * *

**Cinco Perguntas para o Futuro**

O quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts era, possivelmente, o ano mais difícil para qualquer aluno. Apesar de, no fim do ano, as provas serem chamadas de Níveis Ordinário de Magia - em oposição aos Níveis Incrivelmente Extraordinários em Magia, no sétimo ano -, esse era o ano em que os estudantes tinham que fazer a escolha mais difícil de suas vidas: aos quinze anos, eles tinham que decidir que carreira iriam seguir.

Prospectos sobre todas as diferentes áreas em que bruxos e bruxas recém-formados podem se especializar se espalhavam pelas salas e dormitórios que os quintanistas ocupavam. Reuniões de Orientação Vocacional individuais deveriam ser marcadas com os Diretores das Casas, até meados de março. Todas as conversas giravam em torno desse assunto, não importa onde você tentasse fugir.

E James Potter continuava sem fazer a menor idéia do que dizer à Professora McGonnagal quando ela perguntasse a ele o que ele queria fazer da vida depois de se formar.

Peter saiu da sala parecendo ainda mais confuso do que ao entrar, o que lhe pareceu um péssimo sinal. Ele respirou fundo e entrou.

"Sente-se, senhor Potter," ela mandou. James não conseguiu evitar pensar que aquela era a primeira - e, muito provavelmente, última - vez que ele entrava naquela sala e não ia sair dali com uma semana de detenção e uma ameaça de ser expulso se continuasse agindo assim.

"Então... como é que isso funciona?" Perguntou, curioso. Seus pais tinham falado sobre testes infindáveis e entrevistas com chefes de departamentos do Ministério da Magia, e ele achava ambas as coisas inacreditavelmente entediantes.

"Eu vou fazer algumas perguntas, e, com base nas suas respostas, eu vou poder lhe dizer quais são as matérias que o senhor precisa fazer nos NIEMs."

"E se eu não fizer a menor idéia do que fazer?"

"Eu vou ajudar o senhor a descobrir," ela garantiu. "Imagino que o senhor tenha lido os prospectos que nós entregamos no começo do ano."

"Nem todos. Só os que me interessavam."

"Quais chamaram a sua atenção?"

James hesitou antes de responder. Havia uma grande diferença entre ter interesse numa área e se achar apto para se especializar nela. E ele não se achava particularmente apto para nenhuma área que não fosse Quidditch.

"Eu pensei em... ser auror. Ou trabalhar como medibruxo no St. Mungus, talvez. Quidditch, claro. E... dar aula em Hogwarts." Mordeu o lábio, incerto. "Trato das Criaturas Mágicas," completou. A Professora McGonnagal abriu uma pasta.

"Trato das Criaturas Mágicas é uma de suas notas mais altas, senhor Potter. Isso teve alguma influência na sua escolha?"

"É uma matéria interessante. Eu passaria o resto da minha vida estudando só isso, se pudesse."

"Eu devo confessar, achei surpreendente que sua primeira resposta não tivesse sido Quidditch."

"Não dá pra jogar pelo resto da vida. Com uns trinta, trinta e cinco anos, eu já vou estar velho demais para continuar jogando."

"Mas, com o talento que o senhor tem, até os trinta e cinco anos o senhor já teria dinheiro o suficiente para não precisar mais jogar."

"Honestamente, Professora, eu já tenho dinheiro o suficiente para poder fazer os NOMs e nunca mais pisar aqui de novo. Eu não _preciso_ de um trabalho. Mas qual seria a graça de passar o resto da minha vida sem fazer absolutamente nada de útil?"

"Então, o senhor está procurando uma área que seja gratificante e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe ofereça uma carreira a longo prazo?"

"Exatamente."

"O senhor já ouviu falar n'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado." Ela fixou os olhos nos dele, e James assentiu. "Qual a relação entre o que o senhor ouviu sobre ele e sua vontade de ser auror?"

"Eu quero lutar pelo que eu acho que é certo, Professora." A determinação com que ele disse isso a deixou meio surpresa. Ouvira vários alunos de Slytherin dizerem isso várias vezes, durante o tempo que já passara dando aulas em Hogwarts, mas nunca ouvira tais palavras de um Gryffindor. Não com tanta certeza.

Ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho numa gaveta e escreveu uma nota. James não conseguiu ler antes que ela voltasse a guardá-lo dentro de uma outra pasta.

"St. Mungus é um hospital mundialmente renomado."

"Eu não pensaria em ser um medibruxo pelo glamour. Mas eu precisaria saber Poções, certo?"

"Sim. Para ser auror também."

A animação de James pareceu desaparecer. Suas notas em Poções eram muito abaixo do que seria necessário para conseguir prosseguir numa turma de NIEMs. "Eu consigo, se estudar muito, não consigo?" Perguntou, esperançoso. A Professora pareceu se segurar para não sorrir.

"Com toda a certeza, senhor Potter. O senhor é, sem sombra de dúvida, um bruxo tão talentoso quanto nós esperávamos que fosse quando lhe enviamos sua carta de aceitação."

O jovem Potter abriu um sorriso gigantesco. Quase ninguém era elogiado pela diretora de Gryffindor, e _ele_ jamais esperaria ouvir uma coisa como essas.

"Claro, seria ótimo se o senhor voltasse todo esse talento para suas notas, em vez de tentar descobrir novas regras para quebrar," ela completou. James riiu.

"Então, eu posso ser um auror."

"Se se esforçar, sim." Ela lhe entregou uma pequena pilha de panfletos. "Informações adicionais sobre as carreiras que o senhor mencionou," explicou. Pegou uma das pastas sobre a mesa. "Pode levar isso para o Professor Dumbledore, por favor? A senha é suco de abóbora."

James pegou a pasta, levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala. Assim que fechou a porta, encostou na parede e puxou o primeiro pergaminho.

A única coisa escrita, não que isso lhe explicasse muito, eram as palavras "Ordem da Fênix".


	6. Seis memórias e o fim

**NA**: Sexto ano. Gen do James. Família.

* * *

**Seis memórias e o fim**

James não costumava recusar a companhia dos outros Marotos. Na verdade, aquela deveria ser a primeira vez, desde o começo da escola, em que ele pedia a Sirius, Remus e Peter para ficarem longe.

Entrou no quarto que, por sua vida inteira, havia pertencido a seus pais. Mas agora não havia ninguém ali, apenas as lembranças.

O dia em que recebera a carta de Hogwarts e correra para o quarto dos pais, pulando na cama sem se importar se eles estavam dormindo ou acordados, gritando que tinha entrado, que não era um fiasco, ao contrário do que temia.

O dia em que entrara no quarto dos pais na manhã de Natal nas férias do segundo ano, e encontrara um filhote de poodle dentro de uma cesta de vime no pé da cama, com um laço amarrado em volta do pescoço.

O dia em que ele havia chegado em casa depois de ajudar a mãe com as compras de Natal, no ano seguinte, e encontrara Rex, o Poodle, deitado sobre uma pilha de neve no quintal, e passara muito tempo tentando entender que nem todos os pêlos do mundo seriam capazes de manter o cachorro quente o suficiente num inverno como aquele.

O dia em que conversara com o pai sobre suas perspectivas para o futuro e sobre como Voldemort mudaria suas vidas, uma conversa que, como seu pai dissera, era adulta demais para um menino de catorze anos, mas era necessária.

O dia em que sentara naquela mesma cama de casal com a mãe, para lhe pedir conselhos sobre como conquistar Lily, porque ele estava quase perdendo as esperanças.

Sentou na cama, estendida como sua mãe costumava fazer todas as manhãs, e contemplou os sapatos do pai, enfileirados no chão como se estivessem esperando que ele tivesse a chance de engraxá-los - não importava quão ocupado estivesse, o pai dele jamais mandava que os elfos fizessem isso ou usava magia para executar essa tarefa.

- Prongs, você precisa de ajuda? - Sirius perguntou, parando na porta para contemplar o amigo. James se virou para ele, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer a qualquer segundo.

- Eu preciso fazer isso sozinho, Pads - ele respondeu, num murmúrio.

- Você não precisa fazer isso agora - Peter disse, se juntando a Sirius. Mas foi Remus quem se atreveu a quebrar a barreira invisível e entrar no quarto, sentando do lado do amigo na cama.

- Não vai ficar mais fácil. Mas a gente tá aqui.

James esboçou um sorriso, e os outros dois sentaram na cama também.

Sim, doía. E não, não ficaria mais fácil. Mas aquela era uma outra memória a guardar: o dia em que ele tinha descoberto que sua família não tinha acabado.


	7. Sete minutos no paraíso

**NA**: Essa é, extra-oficialmente, também uma parte do VAA, para o sétimo ano, uma gen do James (como quase todas!) com o item medo, mas faz tempo que o projeto acabou, então não conta pra ele. Ela conta, sim, pro Twist and Shout, e a música dessa é Yesterday.

* * *

**Sete minutos no paraíso**

O normal era que os alunos esperassem ansiosamente por suas formaturas. Pelo dia em que seriam considerados bruxos adultos e responsáveis _de verdade_, e não apenas "bruxos maiores de idade".

Mas poucos dos formandos daquele ano se sentiam assim. James tinha passado o ano inteiro tentando negar para si mesmo que se formaria naquelas férias e que nunca mais veria o Castelo de Hogwarts como seu porto seguro. Cada vez que conseguia convencer Lily a abrir mão de dez minutos de estudos para os NIEMs, ele sentia como se aquela talvez fosse sua última chance. Quando ele e os outros três Marotos fingiam que estudavam juntos nos jardins, ele via esses momentos com a certeza de que nunca mais teria a chance de passar horas em um lugar público, rindo, despreocupado.

Na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que não se sentiria despreocupado até que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Foi com a sensação de que o mundo pesava em suas costas que ele entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts pela última vez. E, pela primeira vez em sete anos, a cabine que os Marotos - e Lily - ocupavam não estava cheia de risadas e azarações.

Porque, pela primeira vez em sete anos, eles sentiam o peso do que significava "ser adulto". E não gostavam nada, nada, disso.


End file.
